Read Between Your Lines
by RoadTrips
Summary: All is going perfectly for soon to be married Piper with her first script for oitnb accepted, until she encounters the ravishing, tall, dark-haired woman who plays Laura Prepon. Disclaimer: all these characters belong to Jenji Kohan and the other writers of oitnb.
1. Margaritas

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I apologise in advance if it's awful. Also, I swapped the names of the actresses and characters because I feel I know more about the characters than the actors and therefore can write better from their perspective. Sorry for any confusion :)

Chapter 1

Piper

Groaning, Piper swatted away the ear-piercing noise of her fiancé's alarm clock. She knew it was the only thing that could wake her up in the morning and that was probably the main reason why she hated that damn alarm clock. Her eye lids fluttered as she attempted to keep them open. Her head was pounding. She'd love to say she's a completely energised and refreshed morning loving person, however she's an awful liar and her deception lies in the permanent dark grey circles under her eyes and her permanent coffee lined breath.

Piper sat up, grudgingly rubbed her eyes and gently shook her head of shoulder length, blonde loose curls. She instantly regretted the action as a sharp throb of pain erupted from her temples. In hindsight, a celebration party to congratulate herself on her first accepted script was probably not the best idea before her first day in the new office. Piper could still hear the pounding of music jarring her ears from the crowded pub. It was going to be a long day. Sighing in reminiscence of the eventful but carefree night she began to tackle the job in front of herself: making her sorry self look somewhat presentable.

She dragged myself out of bed, the cast list lay on her bedside table with pictures corresponding to the actors and the character names. Piper had quickly glanced over it when it was first presented to her and she completely agreed with all the decisions made. She made a mental note to look over it on the journey there as she changed into a cute blouse and a pencil skirt.

For a brief minute a scene from last night replayed in Piper's mind-

_She was back at the club on the bar stool throwing her head back as she consumed her third shot, a large grin spreading across her face as the satisfactory noise of the small glass hitting the table found her ears. Piper winced as the burning sensation ran down her throat and then onto her arm. She paused, raising her head she witnessed where the burning sensation on her arm had actually come from: a tall, in fact very tall dark-haired woman who's arm had brushed past her. Catching Piper's eye, the woman flashed her a quick smile before taking her drink from the barman. Piper knew she needed to stop looking but she couldn't keep her gaze from remaining there a moment or too longer than it should. She was captivating, not just her but the aura around her, the confidence that radiated off her and drew people towards her was so compelling, like a magnet._

_The dark-haired woman clasped the vodka glass and raised it to her lips in such smooth, natural motion it seemed like it was all she ever drank. She turned, the flirtatious glimmer in her eyes poured into Piper. Smirking at her awestruck face. She was fixated. Who was that woman and why did she feel as though she already knew her?_

_"I think he wants you," the tall dark haired woman laughed, jerking her thumb behind her. _

_"Huh?" Piper abruptly snapped out of her trace and followed the direction of the woman's thumb. _

_"Hey... hey you want to order?" The barman had clearly been failing at getting her attention for quite sometime. She knew she looked like a complete idiot. _

_"Oh, um, yes sorry I'll have a Margareta please." Piper replied, diverting her eyes from the woman._

_She sat frozen for a while, fixated on the bartender, refusing to avert her eyes anywhere other than him in fear that she would meet the dark-haired woman's again and be engulfed in embarrassment. _

_"How much?" Piper willed the bartender to hurry so she could get back to my friends and fiancé sitting on the other side of the bar and distract herself from thinking about that woman._

_"Don't worry, the lady before you had you covered." She slid off the bar stool and scanned the room to try and thank her, slightly disappointed to find the mysterious woman had left, she returned to her table._

Why was that woman still at the forefront of her mind? Piper downed a glass of water and checked her watch. Eight O'clock was drawing a close and despite her hangover a wave of excitement washed over her.

"Pull yourself together," Piper muttered to myself, grabbing a bagel with one hand and her bag with her other before clambering into her car.

Thirty minutes later the nerve-racking thoughts of the numerous famous actors and actresses being through the doors now in front of Piper hadn't ceased. She still couldn't fathom that she was going to be meeting these people nevermind working with them. Just be sure she was equipped and looked like she had done her research, she flipped through the cast list once more. Piper was about half way through the page when it dawned on her; in her intoxicated state she had not realised the tall, dark-haired woman she had met last night was in fact the actress Alex Vause. Oh fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. She hadn't recognised her with her new dark hair in the poorly lit pub yesterday. All Piper could do was pray that she wouldn't recognise her.

Alex

Alex always tries to arrive on set a little early on the first day to get a feel for the new environment and get to know all the new staff. She wouldn't say it was to gain an advantage over the other the actors, it was more to settle her nerves and feel more confident. And the more confident she felt the better she acted. But, her today her mind was preoccupied.

Countless thoughts had circulated her head since last night. She had wanted to buy the blonde lady a drink and stay and chat, but Alex knew that one drink would lead to another and another and she needed to be on her best for today, but she sure hoped she would see her again. Alex remembered the lady's friend calling her "Piper" whilst she was on her way out of the bar. One Piper... out of the eight million plus people living in New York, she guessed she would have to leave it to fate for their paths to cross again. Or, if worst comes to worst she could pay visits to that pub a lot more often.

Alex was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't realised she had nearly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Wait... I know you! You were Jessica in American Pie, I am such a huge fan," she exclaimed.

"Haha well thank you, you did the 70's show right?" Nicky asked, a grin spreading across her face.

Alex smiled, "Yea, that was me, so wait this is like your... god I've lost track of how many lesbian roles you've played."

"I don't think I can remember myself," Nicky chuckled.

"Girl, It seems like you're either going through the experimental phrase very late or you're secretly gay and are using acting as a release," she teased.

Nicky laughed, "Coming from the main lesbian in the show?"

"Well maybe you can teach me a few things," Alex joked.

"If you're lucky I might do a few demonstrations," She winked, then called out, "I'll see you in the meeting room at ten," before heading off round the corner.

Piper

She attempted to steady her breathing as best she could before pushing the double doors leading to the large meeting room. She could do this; she was just as important as they were.

"Hi everyone, I'm Piper," the minute spec of confidence she had left was mustered to greet the circular table containing all the producers, directors and main characters of the show. All eyes abruptly turned to her as she gave her best smile and pulled back the empty chair to her right. She was greeted with a chorus of hearty hellos in reply as she sat down, her eyes impulsively jerking upwards to a familiar voice.

Their eyes locked for a minute until a knowing smile shook her insides. How did this woman possess such an effect over her? Piper's eyes gradually trailed down to Alex's slightly exposed crossed legs. A faint murmur of speech came from elsewhere in the meeting room but Piper was oblivious to all but her. God she needed to focus. She was unsure whether Alex's presence had distracted her or if the room had suddenly become extremely stuffy. Piper discreetly took a glance at her watch and realised in dismay that nearly thirty minutes had passed since she had entered the room. She had missed half the meeting as a result of Alex overwhelming her thoughts.

Piper promised herself that she wouldn't so much as glimpse at Alex again throughout the entire meeting, nevertheless that didn't stop the conversation she had overheard in the hallway earlier replaying in my mind. She had to admit the apparent chemistry between Nicky and Alex already would really benefit the show, however she couldn't ignore the envy stimulating inside her. Thoughts of an intimate relation relationship between Nicky and Alex and the knowledge she would have to witness it everyday at work infected Pipers mind. She needed to banish these thoughts; she didn't even know the woman and had no reason to feel protective over her. She had a fiancé for Gods sake. But, a part of her lusted for the excitement it would bring to her life if Alex did like her. A part of her she had never come into contact with before.

The meeting was drawing a close and everyone in the room was presented with the pilot script for the first shooting next week. Chairs began to scrape back, and Piper knew this was the cue to leave. She lifted herself out of her seat, a sense of pride washing over her as she lay her eyes upon her name on the front page along with the other writers. Walking out the door and thanking the woman who held it open for her, she became aware of the clacking of heels behind her. Piper could feel the presence of a taller woman behind her. It had to be her; she recalled this abnormal feeling from when she was with her at the bar last night.

"Oh you do like your Margaritas don't you Pipes," Alex smirked whilst flicking through the script and nudging her shoulder.


	2. Slightly Gay

Piper

Piper didn't remember telling her name, but it sounded sweet rolling off her tongue. Alex's lips, so pronounced, so effortlessly forming her name, the sound produced resonating undefined inner emotions. It rung in such a way Piper was certain she must have practised it. She must have practised it to the point of being able to utter it with such elegance whilst sleeping. Oh God she should not be thinking of Alex sleeping. She shouldn't even be thinking of Alex full stop. But she had replayed the sound of Alex's voice countless times in her head since last night, and would have presumed by now that the impact it had on her would have lessened. How wrong she was. It now became what she craved. How could Alex's strangely familiar voice be so warm and inviting, yet still stimulate shivers down her spine? The low, sultry tone threw her into a frenzy, it radiated throughout her mind, her body, tattooing goose bumps on her arms and up her legs...

"Piper! Hey, Earth to Chapman!" a distant voice startled her.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," Piper apologised, brushing her hair behind her ear, the motion causing her to feel the warmth of her red cheeks at her prior thoughts.

"No problem, your phone is ringing," she replied, pointing to the black handbag Piper was carrying.

"Shit," Piper cursed, scrambling through her bag. After a few seconds of frantically searching she picked up the phone and mouthed a "thank you" to the other woman before greeting the person on the other line.

"Hi, yes, yes, I'm sorry I missed you this morning I was in a rush and didn't have time to ring... yea okay, okay I'll see you tonight, okay, love you too," Piper let out a sigh and placed her phone back into her bag. "Sorry that was my boyfriend, fiancé even... that was my fiancé." She was still getting used to his new title.

"Oh, so the screen writer Piper Chapman has a male fiancé," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She questioned the frizzy haired woman.

"No reason, you just know a lot about lesbian sex for a straight girl," she teased, "and you're quite detailed about the Laura and Taylor scenes and very good capturing their... intimacy," the young woman smirked.

"Maybe that's why they hired me, Nicky" Piper laughed, the fact the woman had read her script spurring a sudden realisation of who the person in front of her was. She had recognised her voice from the conversation she'd overheard Alex in earlier; it was the charming Nicky Nichols.

"Yes that would be a good reason, has your fiancé not read any of your scripts though, because they even turned me slightly gay," Nicky responded, her signature crooked smile growing on her lips.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, and no he hasn't, I wouldn't want to worry him," Piper joked.

"You might worry him if he sees you with Vause," Nicky teased.

"What do mean? Wait how do you know I've spoken to Vause?" Piper accused.

"Woah, don't go all defensive on me," Nicky laughed, putting her hands up.

It hadn't occurred to piper until now that Alex was straight or at least not out yet.

"Al is straight anyway," Piper brushed the comment off, trying to retain her disappointment.

"Already got nicknames for each other have we pipes," Nicky chuckled.

"Shut up Nicky," Piper grinned.

"But seriously, I wouldn't be too sure about her being straight" added Nicky.

"What makes you say that?" Piper asked, a little too quickly, trying desperately to mask the eagerness in her voice.

"Easy tiger," Nicky winked, "I don't know she's a weird one, I've only ever seem her with guys in the media, but behind closed doors I've heard she's quite the womaniser,"

"A womaniser?" Piper repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yea so, you know just watch out okay," Nicky advised, her eyebrows briefly forming a frown.

"Oh no, don't worry I think you've got the wrong idea Nicky, nothings going on between me and Alex," Piper tried to reassure her. She had never said their names in the same sentence before.

_Stop it Piper, _she commanded herself.

"Right okay," Nicky smirked, "is that why you couldn't peel your eyes off her in the meeting room,"

"Do you think she noticed?" Piper had given up defending herself, Nicky could clearly see right through her.

"I think she'd have to be blind not to," Nicky beamed, chuckling to herself.

"Oh great... wonderful," Piper retorted.

It was late afternoon and Piper discreetly stood behind the camera man filled with anticipation at the shooting of the opening scene. The shower scene. All day Piper had diverted thoughts that she would have to see Alex Vause in the shower. Currently the fantasies she's been forcing out of her head were being played out before her as the hot droplets slid down Alex's figure effortlessly. The steam made Piper's head spin. She was a work of art. Piper followed a droplet gliding down her forehead past her high cheek bone and on to her luscious lips smiling as they pressed against the actress playing Taylor.

"Cut"

Alex laughed between the take and muttered something eligible into the other woman's ear, Piper knew she had to leave now and stop torturing myself. When writing the role of Taylor she knew she was pouring part of herself into the character, and as she saw that part of her being brought to life she knew it was what she wanted. What she wanted with Alex more specifically. The huge downfall being that she now had to endure watching another women acting out her inner desires. Piper had never wanted anything more in her life to be cast as Taylor in that moment, realisation dawning on her she had more Taylor/Laura scenes to write tomorrow.

A/N: As you can probably gather I'm slightly obsessed with Laura Prepon's voice and I'm sorry there is no Alex POV in this chapter.

This fanfiction is inspired by Lauren Morelli, if you haven't guessed, who is a writer on orange and if by some miracle you haven't heard she was married (to a man) prior to writing for the show and realised her sexuality when writing orange. The full article written by Lauren Morelli herself is online if you're interested.

Anyway I apologise for the shorter chapter, it's more of a filler but it's a necessity, trust me. Please review and tell me your opinions and any feedback :) I promise I will try to update sooner next time and there will be loads of vauseman guaranteed.


	3. Nice Acting Kid

"Rule number one, don't ever fall in love with a straight girl,"

Piper smirked in response to Alex who had invited her to lunch to learn more about Laura as a character and the script.

"I'm fairly sure after seeing you in that shower scene you are defiantly not 100% straight," she half-joked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So you were watching?" Alex replied with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I was made to," lied Piper.

Alex grinned, "course you were."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself though."

"Not nearly as much as I bet you enjoyed watching."

As much as she'd like to deny it, up until when Alex started to make contact with the actress playing Taylor, she was right.

Two days had past since their lunch out and apart from a few exchanged glances, Alex hadn't heard anything from Piper. Admittingly, Piper did have to spend most of her time in the writers room, but Alex was under the impression she was being ignored. Despite everyone's lunch hour being at the same time, she hadn't seen Piper go out for lunch or even leave the building at the end of the day. The daunting thoughts followed... had she done anything wrong? She didn't remember saying anything to her or about her to anyone apart from telling Nicky she was a nosy fucker and nothing was going on between them . Was that what she's upset about? Had Nicky told her? Alex wasn't even sure why she cared anyway, she never bothered to get involved or react to stupid, petty fights. But, this time she was bothered. She was stuck in no-mans land, not wishing to press matters, afraid to have thought more of the casual flirting than she did. Yet, the glaring possibility of her feelings not being reciprocated were not sufficient enough to tear down the frontline of thoughts armed with Piper's sweet, sheer blue eyes lighting up when she smiles and her cute dimples forming on her cheeks. Equipped with her hunching shoulders, crinkled nose and just about every other muscle in her face which comes to life when her whole body erupts with laughter.

_She was straight. She has a fiancé. She was unnecessary drama._

Alex strolled onto set from her trailer mentally repeating the three sentences.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore,"

The severe heartache and anguish engulfing Piper's voice seemed unquestionably real. The intensity and sorrow distinct in her innocent blue eyes saw straight through the character Laura's façade and uncovered her enclosed vulnerability.

"Oh hey, sorry for interrupting," Alex hated how pleased her voice sounded to see her. "I'll leave if you're busy," she added, collecting herself.

"No stay, we were just discussing the execution of Taylor's lines," Jengi replied, "in fact it would really help if you could join."

Alex had memorised the script word for word so intensively the words flew out of her mouth, "yeah, and apparently not even my friend,"

Alex turned away at Piper's sharp intake of breath and muttered, "top draw, underneath my T-shirts."

"Jesus Alex, you fucking hid it!"

Piper stormed out of the room without so much as a backwards glance, the sight of her hips swaying took all the self-restraint Alex could muster to keep her eyes from straying to Piper's bum.

"God ladies, I wish I had that on tape, can we recap the scene before just while we're here."

"Nice acting kid,"

"Thanks, those glasses actually look quite sexy on you," Piper complimented after Jengi left the room.

"Do they really?" Alex responded, tilting them up and down between her finger and thumb on the corner of the frame, whilst raising an eyebrow and seductively biting her lip. Piper giggled and pushed Alex playfully.

She was obviously just over thinking things for no reason. They walked back to the other cast members on a break.

"... yeah, you know the highest amount of female orgasms in an hour was one hundred and thirty-four and the highest achieved by a man is sixteen," informed Big Boo.

"I think we might have walked into this conversation a bit late," Piper laughed.

"Piper does your fiancé give you over a hundred orgasms an hour?"

"You really reckon he could keep it up for an hour," Big Boo joked.

"Oh shut up... fine... I'm lucky if I yet one," Piper admitted.

"Oh so that's why you're fantasising and writing about girls who know what they're doing," Nicky figured, her lips curling upwards into a smirk.

Piper could hear the deep rumble of Alex's laugh beside her and the whisper in her ear,

"Just for your clarification, I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe you'll have to show me," Piper replied impulsively.

Alex grinned, "maybe I will."

The minute Piper saw her, the content of the argument from last night vanished from her mind. She wasn't even aware she was speaking about her a lot, but her fiancè was adamant Alex was now her only topic of conversation. Piper had made the mistake of telling him about Alex buying her lunch and how thoughtful she was, only to be confronted with a string of warnings about Alex and her rumoured sexuality. Piper had dismissed his agglutinations, saying just because she wasn't constantly papped with a different boyfriend every week didn't mean she was gay.

"Trust me, she's as straight as a ruler."

"Yeah, a bendy ruler."

"Seriously?" Piper had groaned.

"She does know you're engaged right?"

"Yes she knows, God, the entire cast knows, the ring is a little bit of a give away."

Finally, Piper had settled on the agreement she would distance herself from Alex "just incase she was gay and tried to make a move on her". Piper had come to work with that mindset, but today her focus had wavered by being alone with Alex. Her fiancé, the argument, the outside world just disintegrated, leaving her alone with just Alex. She could never even begin to compare her fiancé and Alex, they were to completely different parallels. He was the cliché stay at home, always there type and she was untouchable, she was adventure, she was what Piper _craved._

_A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and please keep reviewing :)_


End file.
